


Difference

by perdistempon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kind of a drabble, idk really know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell kissed like the end of the world was tomorrow.</p>
<p>Sansa Stark kissed like it was in an hour.   </p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

Margaery Tyrell was a certain kind of classy, the one where she was sexy and powerful. She was red lipstick and stiletto heels and sharp eyes. She was soft hair that smelled like apples and flawless skin and the ability to always have the right words to get the right person to do something for her.

Sansa Stark seemed innocent, with a baby face and kind eyes and a love of Taylor Swift songs. She was, to a degree, giving out twinkling laughter and forgiveness at every turn. But she was also clever remarks and a wolfish grin and an emotional scale that didn't always help to do better.

Margaery Tyrell, who came from a perfect family and was perfect herself, from her bouncy ringlets to her swinging hips to the tip of her toes.

Sansa Stark, who came from a troubled childhood and was only now recovering, from the flinching and the trauma and the unreliable memory.

Margaery Tyrell, in colorful ensembles and floral perfumes, the vision of spring.

Sansa Stark, who adored the color white and the cold snow, the personification of winter.

Margaery Tyrell kissed like the end of the world was tomorrow.

Sansa Stark kissed like it was in an hour.   

Margaery Tyrell was fast and fierce, like it was her last time.

Sansa Stark was quicker and fiercer, like her life depended on it.

Margaery Tyrell had been sexy, experienced.

Sansa Stark had been innocent, pure.

Margaery Tyrell had always been dominant.

But Sansa Stark wasn't what she seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
